warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oakfur
Oakfur is a small brown tom with yellow eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of The Fourth Apprentice History In the Original Series Fire and Ice :He is first seen at a gathering with his new mentor, Wetfoot. Wetfoot introduces him to Fireheart, who greets him warmly. Oakpaw timidly greets him back. Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path :He is made a warrior and receives the name Oakfur in this book. : The Darkest Hour :He is seen at the confrontation between TigerClan and LionClan, with Tawnypaw close by his side. He is assigned as her mentor in ShadowClan after she left ThunderClan. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest It is noted that his apprentice, Tawnypaw, becomes a warrior in this book with the name of Tawnypelt. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Oakfur does not formally appear in Midnight, but is listed in the allegiances. It is shown that he now has Smokepaw as an apprentice. Moonrise Dawn Starlight :Oakfur appears on a ShadowClan patrol with Cedarheart,Tawnypel,Rowanclaw,Talonpaw,when Brambleclaw accidentally crosses the new ShadowClan border. Twilight :Squirrelflight spots him at the first Gathering on the island with his Clanmates, Russetfur and Rowanclaw. :Later, he is part of the patrol to drive off the two kittypets causing trouble in ShadowClan. He, Rowanclaw, Thornclaw and Cloudtail creep behind the kittypets to cut off their escape route. :Oakfur tells his Clanmate, Rowanclaw at a Gathering that it was hard not to admire Firestar when he took in Daisy and her kits, and he asks if Blackstar would turn down three extra warriors for his Clan. Sunset :He stands and watches Berrykit struggle when he is caught in a fox-trap, with the rest of a ShadowClan patrol. He threatened Stormfur to step over the border, and they would show him how fierce they are. He is later seen with a patrol remarking the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan; as Brambleclaw's patrol attacks them, he fights with Sandstorm. He flees when ThunderClan reinforcements arrive, letting out a screech of terror as he flees. :Later, Tawnypelt remarks to Brambleclaw that she was patrolling with Blackstar and Oakfur on the RiverClan border. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Oakfur was part of a patrol that was caught stealing ThunderClan territory. He mocked Brambleclaw, saying that a blind kit, Jaypaw, had realized they were there before he did. He further insults them by calling them half-kittypets and crippled. As Brambleclaw threatens him that if they moved the border, they'd have to fight for it, he confidently asks him if he's sure ShadowClan won't win. He lifts his tail, and many more ShadowClan warriors appear over the rise. As the battle ensues, he attacks Firestar with another warrior until Lionpaw pulls him away and fights him, flinging him against a tree and dazing him. :Later, Littlecloud comments to Leafpool that Oakfur is still limping, and Leafpool tells him he should try wrapping his paw with comfrey every night. :Oakfur later insults ThunderClan at a Gathering, calling them kittypets and outsiders, before Squirrelflight calms the Gathering with her idea of a day competition. Dark River Outcast :Oakfur is part of a ShadowClan patrol that catches Berrynose and Birchfall in ShadowClan territory. He comments that ThunderClan never cared about boundaries. :When Firestar comments about how the border scent is faint, Oakfur tells him the patrol is the evening patrol, and they were there to renew the scent markers. Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise :Oakfur is part of the patrol that comes to the ThunderClan camp to ask why three ThunderClan warriors had been in ShadowClan territory. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice It is noted that his old apprentice, Tigerpaw, has become a warrior and received the name Tigerheart. He has a new apprentice now; Ferretpaw. Fading Echoes'' :He is only seen once on a partrol with his apprentice Ferretpaw. They find Jayfeather and Squirrelflight.The bring them to the camp so the can ask Littlecloud for help about Briarlight. Character Pixels File:Oakfur.apprentice.png| Apprentice File:Oakfur.warrior.png| Warrior References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat